


Short-Story-Shorts

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, DeanCas Smol Things 2018, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Another last minute piece for Dean/Cas Smol Things challenge





	Short-Story-Shorts

[Superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080881) amazing story after late night ramblings on discord and I just had to draw it:) For the [DeanCas Smolthings](https://deancas-smolthings.tumblr.com) Callenge

Also on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/post/178409896083/another-last-minute-smol-thing-for)


End file.
